


Don't touch my boyfriend (Jihan Ver)

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the interviewer is a bit too hands on with Jisoo for Jeonghan's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my boyfriend (Jihan Ver)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this jihan version.

Jeonghan tried not to glare at the interviewer, he really did, but he couldn't restrain himself. She was being too hands on with Jisoo for Jeonghan’s liking. She was constantly putting her hand on Jisoo's knee and it took all his willpower not to walk up to Jisoo, grab his hand, and storm out of there. But he couldn't so Jeonghan takes a deep breath as he focused on the interview.

“So this question is for Jisoo. You’re from America, how does it feel like having to move to Korea?” she said as she patted his knee. Jeonghan was internally screaming. He gave Seungcheol an enraged look, but Seungcheol just shook his head as if he was saying “let it go,” but Jeonghan was still working on that part.

It’s not like she was accidentally doing this either. She could have asked Hansol this question but noooo, she goes and asks Jisoo. HIS boyfriend. Capital H.I.S. That doesn't sit well with Jeonghan, hell no it doesn't. Does this chick have a death wish or something? What sucks is that this is a two part session, so they have to come back tomorrow for the other half of the interview, and they'll have to restrain Jeonghan before Jisoo’s seated next to her again.

He focuses on Jisoo’s answer. “The guys help me and Hansol a lot with assimilating, but I mostly go to Jeonghan for help because he's the most patient with me,” says Jisoo as he looks at Jeonghan and gives him a warm smile. Jisoo’s look is almost calming. Almost as if he’s telling him to breathe deeply. Jeonghan feels more calm when he looks at Jisoo's warm smile and Jeonghan returns his own smile just as wholeheartedly. He’s a bit more calm after that and he thinks he can ease himself a bit more, but he always has a habit of thinking to soon because all of a sudden she’s complimenting Jisoo on how cute he looks when his hair is ruffled up and she TOUCHING his hair.  Jeonghan's just about lost it.

 

“Don't touch my boyfriend!!,” he says out loud and the interviewer lets her hand fall.

“What was that?” she asks innocently. Hah, as if.

Seungcheol decides to  do damage control before anything else get out of hand.

“He's just remembering a movie that we all watched yesterday,” he says as he gives Jeonghan a look that says ‘you just couldn't hold it in could you.’

“Right, Jeonghan,” says Seungcheol. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, but plays along.

“Yeah, that's right,” he as he gives her a tight smile and looks to where she has her hand on Jisoo's knee.

The interviewer keeps her hand on Jisoo's knee as she speaks again “What is it called? I might have watched it.”  

Jeonghan looked  from the interviewer's hands to her eyes. “It's called don’t touch MY boyfriend,” he says as he glances to where she touching Jisoo. She seems to understand what he's trying to say because she almost immediately takes her hand off of him.

“Never seen it,” she says nervously as she goes back to her questions and doesn't touch Jisoo for the remainder of the time, just like he wants it.

After the first part of the interview is over, Jeonghan’s first action is to walk up to Jisoo, make him stand and he slings his arms around Jisoo's waist as they head to the hotel they share with the others.

“You just couldn't hold it, could you?” says Seungcheol as he tries to scold Jeonghan, but he's actually trying not to laugh.

“No, I couldn't. You saw her, she was all over my Jisoo,” he says. He hasn't let go of Jisoo as they sit on the couch together. Jeonghan rests his head on the other's shoulder as Seungcheol sits across from them. Jisoo knows better than to argue with an angry Jeonghan.

“Well, she didn't know you guys are together so you could have cut her some slack,” he says as Jihoon passes by and heads into the kitchen.

“Ah okay then, tomorrow Jihoon can sit next to her. It won't be a problem right? After all she doesn't know you guys are together, so you can cut her some slack as well?” he says as he mimics Seungcheol tone. Now it's Jisoo who holds in his laughter.

Seungcheol’s eyes widen as he gapes. “On second thought, now that I think about it, she was being a little too touchy,” he says as they can hears Jihoon laugh from the kitchen. Seconds later Jihoon walks out and gives Seungcheol a peck on the cheek “You’re such a wimp” Jihoon whispers affectionately as he gives Seungcheol another peck and goes to their room.

“Come on,” says Jeonghan as he gets up, bringing Jisoo up with him.

“Where are we going?” Jisoo asks.

“I'm going to wash your hair until there's no trace of her in it, then we're going to watch a movie together and then we'll go to bed,” Jeonghan says as he drags Jisoo to the shower.  

“You do know I wasn’t even paying attention to her,” says Jisoo as he rolls his eyes affectionately at how much Jeonghan is creating a fuss over such a small thing. 

“Uh no, she needs to back off. It’s your church boy charm aura, I bet you,” says Jeonghan as he drags an unwilling Jisoo into the restroom.

Seungcheol laughs at the scene in front of him when he suddenly remembers what Jeonghan told him earlier.

“Hey wait, were you serious when you said Jihoon was going to sit next to her?” but it falls on deaf ears because Jeonghan and Jisoo already shut the door to the bathroom.


End file.
